Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution.
(ok, I am so bored and wanna make new things, anyways this ISNT a crossover character, its actually a cannon/noncannon or however you guys call it character, anywho I made him as sort of an antagonist for the Heroes of the sun cause we all know every hero needs a villian, now I hope you enjoy and if you see anything that could be adjusted or fixed just tell me in the comments.) Who is he? Name: Jordan Garson Nickname: lord of execution Age: 26 race: mobian hedgehog Sex: male alignment: Evil. (somewhere between lawful and chaotic) Occupation: Lord of executions and the dark. (well, in a non-mary sue way) Likes: power, his own leadership, making a (infamous) name for himself, Destroying his enemies and executing them (publicly) Dislikes: losing, being sent into the Abyss, the Heroes of the sun, the sun, the kingdom that helped lock him away, anything holy. Friends: none yet. Enemies: Heroes of the sun, (when he is freed) freedom fighters, G.U.N. thats is so far. Neutral: (when he is freed)Eggman empire Origins "I was once a knight, everyone loved me, then they threw me away..." Before corruption This hedgehog is the last person you wanna meet and piss off, for he is the lord of executions. But he wasnt always the lord of executions, He was once a knight, a famous knight that served in a (very) small kingdom (about the size of the UK island) who was famous for defending ageinst all and any intruders who dared try to conquer it, but eventually it took his toll on him, he was seen as a monster by a lot of people even to a few of those he sworn to protect, and eventually he was exiled. Corruption During his exile he had found a cave to seek shelter in, inside the cave was also a ring on a pedistal, seeing it as no more than a petty trinket he took it just for kicks, but when he put it on the ghost of a old warlord appeared and told him that the ring can give him seemingly unlimited power but he can never take it off and requires the soul of an innocent or a basin of blood every week, not caring about that part he took the deal and afterwards was given an large war axe as a reward for accepting this curse. Becoming the lord of execution He then returned to his homeland, a sacrifice had to have been made, he started off killing small quantities of farm animals, then his thirst for blood grew and he soon started wipping out entire livestock, soon not even that was able to end his enjoyment to kill, so he killed the farmers, their families and everything, soon enough word spread of a hedgehog that was killing everything. The king sent his royal guards to fend it off, for it was heading towards the capital, they fell to the blade of Jordans war axe, but he had a special way of killing the leaders of these attack parites leaders, he went to a town deemed "worthy enough to live" and chopped the head off in front of everyone. This went on for a long time and he was dubbed the lord of execution by the people and any survivors of his attacks. The fall He was close to getting revenge on the king for exiling him, but before he could do so he was attacked by a small band of knights who worshipped the sun, the battle was truly a sight, and was heard of all over. But in the end, the executor was defeated, and instead of being executed himself he was dragged by his legs to pit in another land and thrown down, sealed away and is where he is said to be living at the time. In the darkness In the pit, it was nothing but darkness, all he heard were whispers, and strange noises, but eventually after wandering the lord of executions had found a fire, it was small and faint but provided him warmth and safty, but it was just for nothing, for when he sat down he was swallowed by the darkness, it ate at his mind, tore up his sanity and when it was finished with him the lord was nothing more than a shriveled creature who feared the dark. Many months later he had just gathered enough strength to carry on, he wandered and soon found a gem, the gem told him: "I am the darkness gem, I can show you the way, I just require something, your soul." seeing how he has nothing left to lose he took up the offer and the gemstone gave him the power of the darkness, his axe turned into the executioners great axe. He was given supernautral power and stuff like that. Waiting he is currently waiting for a way to escape, he waits silently, all alone in the dark waiting.... Personality "im not insane, im just doing what I do best, killing" He is cold, dark and simple: kill those who oppose him and no matter what try to destroy the heroes of the sun. He will always take an opportunity if he sees it. His anger knows no bounds, what he wants is something he will try to gain. Towards anyone he works with he will normally be cooperative and patient (to an extent) when he meets a love interest, he will try too look as non- threatening as possible, which is hard because of the axe. Abilities and weaknesses. Strength: his strength supasses most enough to lift a 2 ton axe. mind control: he has limited mind control abilities but is able to temporarly take over another body, this mostly has led his victims to their deaths when he tries to bust himself out. Telepathy: with enough concentration he can use his mind to speak to people, this require a great amont of time and concentration. Super jump: self explanatory. Mild shapeshfting: Can turn into other people but only for a few hours at a time before needing to wait to do it again. Pyrokenisis: the ability to wield fire summoning: can summon undead or shadow creatures to fight by his side. Immune to most magic and god-like powers: He is immune to magics, energy weapons and a few god-like powers, only taking the minimum amounts of damage, this is because of the crystal. Mind trap: he can grab a victims mind and drive anyone insane (given time) Weakness: Slow as hell, unless he jumps. Light: it doesn't do much but can harm him enough to force him out of the sunlight. Holy weapons: they do the most damage to him. sacrifice: without a weekly sacrifice (souls, blood) he wont be able to use any of his powers, or even lift his axe. Fear: if freed he is afraid of being sent back, this can only be done by killing him. Physical attacks: he is fragile, and without armor any sword can kill him easily. Blindness: He is in fact half blind, so he requires the one who freed him to guide him, unless he wants to just barley see where he is going. Quotes "The darkness and I are one, wherever it is, I will remain." "pathetic" upon victory "I could be classified as undead, or a demon, or both" "Issac will die for what he has done." "NO! I will not be sent back" upon near defeat. "we all die sooner or later, you die now though" "you locked me up! Now you shall pay for it dearly!"